Maki Stays at Rins
by Nozowizardry
Summary: Although not going out long, Maki wants to spend a night with Rin.


Rin and Maki hadn't been going out that long, but already they were spending almost every second of every day together. So when Rin asked Maki to stay at hers one night after a day together, Maki said yes instantly. "And we can watch films, and play games, and eat food an-" "yes, I would love to". And that was that sorted, Maki looked at her girlfriend who beamed back at her.

"Are your parents out then if we going to stay up like that?" Maki asked curiously. "Yeah, they're on a trip out of the city for the next 3 days". Rin said as she turned and walked homewards. Maki smiled to her self as she walked behind her energetic girlfriend. They reached Rins house and walked in. Rin swiftly moved into the main room and jumped into the large sofa that dominated the room.

"Come on, Rin wants to snuggle and watch a film" Rin said excitedly. Maki wasn't into that, but she wanted Rin to be happy, and quickly joined Rin on the sofa, where Rin rested her head on makis shoulder. They watched a film, all the whilst in each other's embrace. When it ended they didn't move, they just stayed as there were, happy to stay in the moment. After a while, Maki shifted, and Rin moved back, thinking she had outstayed the appropriate amount of time hugging.

She was surprised when Maki then grabbed her and pulled into a passionate, heated kiss. Rin melted into the kiss before she had the chance to think about anything else. It was whilst their lips were locked Rin realised this was unlike the maki she was accustomed to. Not only had she kissed her first, but this was fuelled with a passion that she had not felt from her girlfriend before. She felt herself being pushed backwards so she was on her back lying on the sofa.

Without breaking the kiss, Maki climbed on top of Rin, pinning Rin beneath her. Maki pulled away from Rin who followed her up as far as she could, trying to maintain the kiss, but maki it broke when she placed her hands firmly on Rins chest and pushed her down. Rin looked up at maki longingly, but maki made no move to continue the kiss. Instead, Maki moved her hands and lifted her t-shirt above her head, before looking back down at Rin.

Maki grabbed Rins hands and pinned them above her head whilst at the same time leaning back in to start another kiss with Rin. Maki pressed her lips into Rins which Rin eagerly leaned into, only to have maki break away again, but maki did not pull off like the first time. This time maki immediately leant in and kissed the corner of Rins mouth. She did this, all along her jaw line and down the side of her neck. Rin squirmed beneath her but maki kept her pinned as she continued lightly kissing a path. She reached the seam of Rins top and broke of, leaning back and pulling Rins hands up, placing them on her chest.

Whilst Rins hands groped and grabbed her, Maki reached down and pulled Rins t-shirt off, momentarily taking her hands away from her chest, but they resumed as soon as they were free. Maki returned the favour to Rin as she massaged her breasts. She leaned in a restarted the heated kissing that had ceased earlier. Rin got more into it and really started pulling maki into her, her hands left her breasts and moved down her bare stomach, reaching the waist line of her trousers. Maki started to feel anxious, she knew what she wanted, but doing it, she was scared.

She felt Rins hand tug at her waist band. She could feel her fear rising. She broke off the kiss gasping and leaned away, falling off of Rin. "I'm sorry" Maki said feeling herself go red. "I'm so sorry, I just-" she stopped talking and folded herself into a ball, self conscious in front of her girlfriend. She felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace from Rin. "It's ok, if you don't want to then Rin doesn't want to" she said softly, trying to help maki feel better. "Rin wants your first time to be perfect, because Rin loves you and if you're not happy then Rins not happy." Maki looked at her girlfriend, her gentle smile, her beautiful eyes.

Maki leaned into the embrace given by her friend. "Thank you, I'm sorry, I'm just anxious, I just want your first time to be perfect too, and I'm scared I won't deliver" Maki quietly said. Rin started to rock gently, still holding maki. "Maki doesn't need to deliver anything, all Maki needs to do is be here with Rin and everything else is as perfect as her" Rin said, smiling whole heartedly. "Let's sit back down, snuggle up, I'll get a blanket, it'll be cold tonight, and we can just watch movies together?" Rin said, hopefully Maki wouldn't leave.

Maki smiled at her girlfriend and pecked her on the cheek. "Thank you for understanding, I'll make it up to you" maki said. "Maki can make it up by staying and being warm, Rins already getting chilly." Rin said grinning as she got up. Maki laughed and hugged her girlfriend. "I'll stay with you, don't worry about that" Maki said. Rin rushed off to get a blanket as Maki put her top back on.

She sat on the chair and Rin returned quickly with a blanket throwing over Maki entirely, before jumping onto Maki as she squirmed under her. "NYA, I have just caught a majestic and wild beast" Rin said in a narrative voice. "Never before has such a beautiful creature been seen. I shall call it... MAKI" she said before pulling off the blanket, unveiling Maki. Maki got up and pulled Rin into her arms. "Raw" Maki said quietly. Rin and Maki laughed, and pulled the blanket up.

Rin picked up the remote and flicked on the tv. Maki sighed happily, leaning her head against Rin, happy to be with her as ever. Rin looked down at the red head on her shoulder and smiled. When Maki was happy, she was happy, and she was very happy at that moment.


End file.
